Prélude à la bataille de Lordaeron
by MilenaWenham
Summary: Une combattante réprouvée se pose des questions sur son appartenance à la Horde et sur les récents actes de cruauté auxquels elle a pu participer, elle fait une rencontre inattendue dans un bar miteux de Fossoyeuse qui va changer son point de vue et ses croyances. OS. Complète.


**Prélude à la bataille de Lordaeron**

Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, j'y aperçois ma silhouette squelettique et mon visage blanchâtre, je passe de l'eau sur ma peau abîmée, comme pour me laver de mes pêchés. Mais ce que j'ai fait ne s'effacera pas, et je devrais vivre avec, en plus de tous mes anciens souvenirs qui viennent troubler mes nuits. Ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui m'a laissé pantoise, dirais-je même terrifiée. J'en ai fait des horreurs dans ma nouvelle vie, mais aucune aussi effroyable que celle-là. Dire que je ne suis pas fière d'avoir suivi les ordres de mon chef de guerre ne serait qu'un doux euphémisme. Je ne comprends pas, en ce qui me reste d'âme et conscience en quoi massacrer des civils innocents et brûler leur foyer est un acte de guerre. Ce n'est pas une guerre, c'est un génocide, une abomination sans nom… Oui, à mon grand désespoir, j'ai participé à l'incendie de Teldrassil. Je dois la vie à mon chef de guerre, Sylvanas qui m'a fait renaître dans ce corps décharné, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille au sein de la Horde, j'ai suivi aveuglément les ordres qu'on m'a donné, tellement reconnaissante d'avoir une nouvelle chance. Mais là je ne peux plus, ce n'est plus possible pour moi, malgré la reconnaissance et l'admiration que j'éprouve pour la banshee, je ne me sens plus à ma place. A l'aube d'une bataille sans merci, certains me qualifieraient de lâche, mais c'est simplement de l'honnêteté, car je ne peux plus suivre quelqu'un en qui je ne crois plus, cela va à l'encontre de mes principes.

Je sors de l'hôtel bon marché dans lequel je loge provisoirement, et je traîne ma carcasse dans les rues de l'immense Fossoyeuse, l'esprit préoccupé par de sombres pensées. Demain c'est la guerre, la bataille de Lordaeron se prépare, et je ne suis même pas sûre de réussir à me battre pour mon camp. J'ai besoin de boire, même si l'alcool ne me fait plus autant d'effet qu'avant, cela me changera peut-être les idées. Mes pieds atterrissent donc « Chez Grindel », je connais cette échoppe depuis longtemps, elle est tenue par un couple de réprouvés. J'aime bien cet endroit, et j'ai l'habitude d'y passer du temps quand je suis en permission, il n'est pas très grand, et pas forcément en bon état, mais j'aime bien son ambiance calme bien que parfois morbide.

Je m'assois donc sur un tabouret bancal au bar et commande une pinte de bière. Bien vite, la serveuse aux cheveux blonds et au visage tout aussi décharné que le mien m'apporte ma commande. Je prends le temps de regarder autour de moi : un elfe Sacrenuit qui sirote du vin silencieusement, un groupe d'orcs qui discutent autour d'une table et un couple de Taurens assis sur une banquette miteuse. Leurs visages sont fatigués, durs, froids. Les Taurens ont l'air particulièrement désemparés. Je sais qu'ils pensent tous à ce que l'on a fait aujourd'hui, qu'ils se posent les mêmes questions que moi, et je me sens soudain moins seule dans mon désespoir. Je soupire légèrement et prends une gorgée de la bière de qualité douteuse. Mon palais n'a plus vraiment le sens du goût alors je m'en fiche, cela me rafraîchit au moins le gosier. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'une personne s'est installée à côté de moi au bar, je sursaute légèrement quand la serveuse lui apporte sa choppe, et regarde son visage, par curiosité. Des yeux d'ambres perçants, une peau verdâtre parsemée de quelques rides, des défenses longues et de longs cheveux gris. J'ai un léger mouvement de recul en le reconnaissant. Saurcroc. Un très haut gradé de la Horde, ayant participé à de maintes batailles, mais surtout connu par tous pour avoir perdu son fils lors de la bataille du Trône de Glace. Je me demande alors comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas le remarquer, de par sa carrure imposante, même pour un orc. En effet, son entrée semble avoir coupé court à toute discussion, juste le murmure étouffé de quelques clients curieux. Tout le monde se demandant ce que fait le Haut Seigneur Varok Saurcroc, le Vétéran, leader des orcs, dans ce bar minable.

Il doit détester les morts-vivants comme moi, lui rappelant la mort de son unique enfant. Je me doute que ma présence doit l'importuner, alors je m'apprête à me lever et partir, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à accepter la haine de mon supérieur ce soir.

– Que fais-tu, petite ? –Me questionne-t-il, sans détourner le regard de sa boisson.

– Je… vais vous laisser tranquille. –Lui réponds-je, incertaine.

– Pas la peine, tu ne me déranges pas.

Sa voix est graveleuse et son ton pas vraiment amical, mais pourtant un petit quelque chose fait que je me rassois à ma place, bien que mal à l'aise. Je me contente de siroter ma bière sans oser prononcer le moindre mot.

– Comment tu t'appelles ? –Je manque de renverser ma bière, suite à la question inattendue de mon supérieur.

– Heu… Je suis Milena, c'est un honneur, Seigneur Saurcroc.

– Cesse ces formalités, je suis ici pour boire et oublier cette journée, c'est tout.

– Pardon.

Il se passe quelques minutes sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prononce d'autre mots, buvant silencieusement côte à côte. J'ai néanmoins l'impression d'avoir une bombe à retardement à côté de moi, je peux voir que plus il se perd dans ses pensées, plus il s'énerve tout seul et il finit par poser deux pièces d'or sur le comptoir et s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me lève et vais à sa suite, je cours après lui quelques instants dans les ruelles sombres de Fossoyeuse, mes maigres jambes peinant à le rattraper.

– Seigneur Saurcroc, attendez. –Je l'interpelle, et il se retourne finalement.

– Quoi encore ? –Son regard est si haineux que je m'arrête instantanément à quelques mètres de lui. Est-ce vraiment pour moi cette colère, je n'en suis pas si sûre.

– Moi aussi je veux oublier cette journée. –Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui parle à lui, qui a tant de raisons de me détester, mais je sens que je dois le faire.

– On va devoir vivre avec maintenant, on n'a pas le choix. –Me répond-il de sa voix forte.

– Comment faites-vous pour rester fidèle à la Horde malgré ça ? Est-ce que vous cautionnez ce massacre ?! –Je m'enflamme soudain, tout le désespoir et la frustration de cette journée éclatant d'un coup.

Je me rends compte que le ton employé est bien trop familier et la question bien trop personnelle pour parler à un des hauts gradés de la Horde, mais mes mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Soudain, il s'approche de moi, et au vu l'étincelle dans son regard, je crois bien qu'il va me mettre un poing dans la figure à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, alors je ferme les yeux, attendant l'impact sans sourciller. Mais je sens simplement une grande main sur ma tête, apaisante, et je rouvre les yeux, étonnée, pour croiser son regard perçant. Il me tapote un peu le crâne avec autant de douceur dont est capable un orc, comme on pourrait le faire pour rassurer un enfant apeuré, puis retire sa main et relève mon visage vers lui.

– Je comprends tes incertitudes, petite, car je suis épris des mêmes doutes que toi. Mais nous sommes la Horde, et nous devons rester solidaires malgré tout. Bien sûr que je ne cautionne pas cet acte de cruauté… –Il a le même regard haineux que tout à l'heure, se rappelant sûrement le souvenir de la veille, puis semble se radoucir. –Mais nous devons repenser à tout ce que la Horde nous a apporté, et à ce qu'elle peut encore accomplir, nous devons nous battre pour ça, et pour le futur, pour la jeune génération.

– Mais quel exemple montrons-nous à la jeune génération ? Des tueurs sanguinaires qui exterminent des innocents sans pitié ?

– Nous avons fait beaucoup d'erreurs et nous allons en subir les conséquences prochainement… Mais nous devons endurer ces choix qui ne sont parfois pas les notre et nous battre dans l'honneur pour protéger ce que l'on aime. –Il touche son pendentif en pierre avec l'emblème de notre faction d'un air mélancolique, puis reprends, l'air déterminé. – Alors bats-toi, réprouvée.

J'ai le souffle coupé de part ce discours enflammé, et voyant que même après avoir tout perdu et avoir été déçu par son chef, il garde une loyauté indéfectible envers la Horde. Et je me souviens soudain, pourquoi j'aime tant me battre aux côtés de mes frères d'armes, à quel point les cors de mes alliés et les chants de guerre parviennent à donner des frissons à mon corps pourtant censé être mort. Je me souviens de ce qu'est la Horde dans son intégralité, une famille, solidaire, forte, se battant avec honneur et se serrant les coudes malgré les différences et endurant ensemble les coups durs comme celui que nous vivons actuellement. Nous nous devons de rester égaux à nous-mêmes, et ne faire qu'un, même si les actes d'une seule personne pourraient bien tous nous mettre en péril. Car comme nous avons pu le voir par le passé, les ennemis peuvent provenir de notre propre camp…

– Je me battrais. –Lui réponds-je, ayant soudainement retrouvé l'espoir.

Ce soir, j'ai trouvé un leader que je veux suivre, quelqu'un de droit et qui le reste même dans l'adversité, je me battrais pour ce en quoi je crois, pour l'honneur, pour la Horde, et pour lui.

 **Fin**


End file.
